The Guests
The guests are the people that the player invited to their house, where they decided to kill them. They tried to escape the Player's house, but did not succeed. They do not have any certain names, even in the game's files, except for Elena. Elena, The Kitchen Girl Your first victim. A girl who was supposed to babysit a child, but could not miss a party you hosted. She brought the child with her instead. Once in a while, he'll try to call her by her name for help, while running from you. Her quotes in game: *"I'm happy to help with dinner!" *"You know, to be honest I shouldn't be here: have you seen the kid in some other room? I'm supposed to babysit him. But as soon as I knew about this party I couldn't miss it". *Could you pass me the knife on the table, please? I'll cut the bread, so we can serve it". *"AAAAAAH!" elena1.png|Elena. Still alive. elena2.png|Your hand slipped. elena3.png|Elena on the floor. The Child The easiest victim. Unlike everyone else, he only takes 2 hits. He is also the only one who can be heard crying after the first hit. While running from you, he'll either call his mother or "Elena", presumably the girl in the kitchen. He didn't think bad of you. His in game quotes: *"I don't like this place". *"I didn't want to come here. I miss my mom". *"You don't look like a bad person... I like you!" *"MOMMY!/ELENA! HELP!" *"Oh god, I'm losing my balance.." cinnamon roll.png|The child doesn't think bad of you. cinnamon with ketchup.png|The kid is scared burned cinnamon roll.png|The kid's body. The Lonely Lady A lady who is sad other men don't seem to notice her. Most of time she hides behind the piano, on the second floor. She seemed to like your design preference. Her in game quotes: *"Indeed a very beautiful cottage. You are a person of aesthetics". *"...Although I dress up so nicely, men avoid me rather than approach me. I feel so lonely..." *"I don't want to...!" lady1.png|What a fair lady piano and lady.png|Her usual hiding spot. lady2.png|What a scared lady The Suit Man A man in a suit. He was polite. His in game quotes: *"My best compliments for your home, it's truly beautiful." *"The guests should come soon, shouldn't they?" suitman1.png|Suit man in a suit suitman2.png|His suit is probably ruined by now The Technical Guy His sound files are named named techguy.ogg. He wonders if you're selling your technologies. His quotes in game: *"Hey, did you know that those pieces of old technology you have there are pretty interesting? If you're ever selling something, let me know." *"That's absurd, there's absolutely no service in this place..." *"Listen, my mobile doesn't work here. Is there something you can do about that?" techguy1.png|The technical guy techguy2.png|The technically broken guy out of batteries.png|Technically unrepairable guy The Bored Teenager He didn't seem to like your party, until he saw the kitchen girl. He's the first one to notice your true motives, and warn others. His quotes in game: *"Hey, did you notice that girl in the kitchen? I may hit on her..." *"Man, this party's such a bore, when are the other guests supposed to come?" *"YOU KILLED HER! *"Oh my god, you stabbed her... You killed her!" *"HELP! HE KILLED HER! HE STABBED HER WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE!" fuckboy1.png|He is bored fuckboy2.png|He is probably not bored now fuckboy3.png|He's done. The Goose The game contains sound files, titled "goose_scream.ogg" and "goose_death.ogg"; it is unknown if there is a way to kill him. goose1.png|The Goose. Category:Characters Category:NPCs